Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: Secret Weapon
by TKDAngel
Summary: After an unsuccessful atempt by the Zeon to construct the perfect weapon, Apsalus, the One Year War cooled down. But little does the Federation know that the Zeon are making a second try.


Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: Secret Weapon  
  
This Fan Fiction has no adult language, sexual activity, or drug reference. However, it is still intended for older audiences due to gunfights, mobile suit battles, and other violent scenes. Rating: You must be 13 or older to read this!  
  
Contact the author: JPClub@msn.com  
  
Contact the author on AOL Instant Messenger: AelphaeisM  
  
Prologue:  
  
The year was Universal Century 0080, or UC 0080. Universal Century began about two years after the fist space colony was successfully launched into orbit. That was around 2561, about the same time that the world war against terrorism ended. An organization led by Anise Ginnious was formed. This particular organization was determined to have the entire world under its influence and rule. They would do anything to accomplish this, no matter how cruel, to anyone brave enough to stand up to them. This organization was named the Principality of Zeon. To shorten this, the people who followed Ginnious were often referred to as "Zeeks." With the help of the top mechanics in the world, they developed the Mobile Suit, or MS. Their first models were the Zaku, Gouf, Dom, and the Gogg. They were made with the best steel available, super high tensile steel. This meant they could be flexed and bent out of shape a bit before breaking. Mobile Suits are massive humanoid robots that can send a skyscraper falling with one swift kick! Everyone knew the Zeeks must be stopped. Another organization, formed for the sole purpose of preventing the Zeon's autocracy, Macho Bylaw formed the Earth Federation. Utilizing the best spies he could get, its founder acquired the secret documents that revealed Mobile Suit technology. With these, the Earth Federation, sometimes referred to as "Feddies," was able to design some mobile suits of its own. Using advanced engineering techniques; it constructed the ultimate Mobile Suit, the Gundam. Unlike the Zeon's Mobile Suits, the Gundam was made with super-advanced mechanisms and luna titanium alloy. This alloy, made from lunar elements, was almost impenetrable. However, production of such an advanced Mobile Suit really took a lot of money out of the Federation's pocket. They simplified the Gundam, and the end result was the GM and the GM Sniper. GMs are standard Mobile Suits, while GM Snipers and Gundams are specialized for elite pilots.  
  
Today we have a clumsy style of warfare compared to Universal Century. In the future, it is much more organized. There is a hovering truck-like vehicle based a mile or so from the front lines. It is often referred to as "Oasis." One man/woman listens for underground shockwaves normally inaudible to the human ear. Using advanced computers and listening equipment, he/she is able to tell where the enemy is, what Mobile Suits it has, how many Mobile Suits, where they are going, what they are doing, and other vital information. Using this, he/she "calls the plays," like a quarterback would at the line of scrimmage. Another man/woman is on a direct link with all of the Mobile Suit pilots. He/she relays the information found by the listener to the commander, the chief, or any other soldiers on their side. The commander, being the highest, or the chief, a second commander, decide if the move is right for the situation, or if it needs modification. This band of people working as one is called a "Team." Their number identifies teams. There can be a small amount or a large amount of teams, depending on the size of the army. One noted team is the 8th Mobile Suit Team, who destroyed the Zeon's first attempts at an Ultimate weapon, one of which is displayed. This weapon is a one-of-a-kind Mobile Armor. With the Mobile Armor out of the way, the war cooled down a little. However, the Zeeks are constructing a new and better Mobile Armor behind the Federation's back. 


End file.
